


This World So Cold

by SpawnedNotBorn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnedNotBorn/pseuds/SpawnedNotBorn
Summary: Eight year old Percy is abused and alone in the world with an abusive step father Smelly Gabe. But what will happen when a certain Marvel team comes in to this selective mutes life?P.S. NO Greek Mythology!All rights go to Rick Riordan and Marvel





	1. Chapter 1

[Percy Pov]  
I curl closer in on myself in the corner trying to protect my prize, as Smelly Gabe approached. "What have you got there" he said innocently. His face turned vicious, he grabbed a fist full of my shaggy black hair. I silently cried out as he yanked my up so far my eight year old body was dangling from my hair. He snatched my prize away, " Oh.. so you managed to smuggle a picture of the b*h away from me... smart but not smart enough." He said threateningly.

He punched me in the gut several times, them he let go of my hair. I crumbled to the ground, continuing my torture he kicks me more times than I can count. And finally, after I fell burning pain from some of my ribs, threw me in to 'my room' which he calls 'the room of blades', because he breaks all his beer bottles in and leaves the shards on the floor. He throws me in here for 'punishment' and to learn 'lessons'.

Percy crawls over the shatter glass getting cuts everywhere, curls in on himself, squeezes his eyes shut, and gets lost in his thoughts. It hurts so much. I wish mommy was here... Smelly Gabe 'took care' of her. Mommy was serving Gabe beer and bean dip when he grabbed her bottom, she slapped him. He seemed to let it go, I went to bed sleeping soundly through the night. The next morning mommy was no where to be found, I asked Gabe and he said he took care of her. That was six months ago. The only lessons I have learned from this life are, don't trust anyone, because once apon a time Gabe was nice and caring. Lesson two crying is bad, lesson three talking makes worse. Now I don't talk at all, don't laugh, don't smile. I keep my head down and try and make it through the days. How will I survive... is his final thought before he falls asleep.  
He awakens to Gabe dragging him out of 'his room' Percy can tell he is very drunk. All of his poker buddies, who must have come over when he was sleeping are passed out on the couch. Gabe drags him in to the worst room in the house. This is where the worst torture goes on. On the walls there are whips, guns, knives, and other torture devices. In the middle of the room there is a bed with lots of different restraints, Gabe throws him on the bed and ties him down. He grabs a nasty looking knife from the rack and drags it slowly from Percy's right shoulder to his left hip. Over and over and over again. Than he does it the opposite way from left shoulder to tight hip making an x on his chest. Percy silently screams. Just more scars in my collection he things darkly. Gabe unties him grabs his limp form and throws him back in to 'his room'. Percy passes out from blood lose. Right before he goes into the bliss full darkness he wonders if he will finally get the gift of death, and maybe see his mom.


	2. Chapter 2

[Third Person Pov]  
Meanwhile...  
In the helicarrier, two shield agents from the avengers team have arrived for a briefing with the head of shield, Nick Fury.   
Clint Barton and Natasha romanova walked into Fury's office, sat and waited for Fury to talk. He just looked at the two agents, both master assassins, he put a picture of a hippopotamus of a man, on the screen behind him. He had a beer belly, a scruffy face, no hair, badly done tattoos everywhere, and a horrible sneer on his lips. All together a man you would cross the street to avoid.   
Both agents cringed on the inside but kept an emotionless mask on the outside. Nick Fury started to talk " This here is an infamous gangbanger, impulsive gambler, and murderer," he paused " his name is Gabe Ugliano. His wife was found beaten to death in an alley six months ago, evidence suggests she was raped by multiple people before death as well." He sees Clint's questioning look " you are going after him because local police have tried, four officers have turned up dead, and we have reason to believe a huge weapons deal is going down soon."   
"But-"  
" Agent Barton, don't interrupt me. You where chosen because, one your my best agents, two you can get it done right no problem, three everyone else is busy, and finally we have reason to believe there is a kid with him. We need this done with a gentil hand. Understood."   
"Understood" the two echo him.  
" Good, you leave at noon to take him down, get some rest and do what ever else you do." He dismissed them unceremoniously, and turned towards the bay widow in front of him.   
The two best agents in shield silently walked out. Both unworried about tomorrow but unwilling to under estimate their foe. Tomorrow was going to be a productive day. The two split to prepare, one into the vents, one to the gun range.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful readers!  
> Well that's another chapter done. How do you like it? Also tell me if Percy should be a water mutant or just a kid who likes water. Ask any questions you have and I will try and answer them! Thanks for reading!  
> from Spawned Not Born 
> 
> (The Reference is from a book series called Michael Vey)


	3. Chapter 3

[Third Person Pov]

Percy awakens briefly when one of the people in Gabe's gang is stitching his chest back together. Cursing under his breath about Gabe going to far this time and something about him dying, before he passes out again from pain and blood lose.

When he comes around again he back in 'his room' chest still hurting like hell. Then the door opened, Percy still delirious from blood lose. Sees Gabe loom in to his field of vision, mouth moving, but Percy could not make anything out. Then Gabe kicked him into a position to grab his coller, and trust me it hurt to hell and back.   
He started to drag Percy to the torture room, the people in the room looking at Percy with sympathy, but no one was brave enough to stand up to their ruthless boss. Then as Percy's head lolled to the side the door blasted open. Then Percy's finally thought before Gabe stepped and broke his right arm and left leg and he passed out yet again, was 'are they here to save me?'

[Clint/ Halkeye's Pov]

We, Natasha and I, blasted down the door down. Inside there was a huge commotion, as we came in guns/bow blazing. We agreed to leave some alive, like Gabe Ugliano. Speak of the devil, here he is. I start towards him as Natasha takes care of the thugs in the other room. He runs back into the hallway, I start running after him, I turn down the hallway and the little f_cker is his behind the mangled body of a young boy, this must be the kid. He looks horrible, no unscarred tissue on him besides some of his face. He has sloppy done stitches all down his chest, his right arm and left leg are hanging at the wrong angles from his limp body. He need out of this dump and a lot of TLC. Anyways back to the present. The little f_cker puts a revolver to the kids head. "Put the bow and quiver down, or his brains go everywhere." Gabe Ugliano states with a deadly serious expression. I hesitate, he pulls the hammer back. I drop my bow and quiver. He laughs, and insane sounding thing and spits out "I alway wanted to kill this little sh*t" a gun shot rings out.

 

Gabe drops on top of the kid, something snaps I think the hippo broke the kids other leg. I wince, the thug that shot him from behind says "I always wanted to do that, he tortured little Percy. Everyone loved Sally and loves him, but we couldn't do anything. Poor Percy doesn't talk anymore from the trama. Little thing is so sweet, take care of him. We couldn't." He looks down in shame, than he gingerly picked up the kid, Percy, "can I carry him for you, I'll go willingly." He pleaded. I just nodded, he followed me into the main room where Natasha was waiting. "Gabe's dead, he is coming willingly and the kid is Percy, Gabe tortured him" I informed her. She nodded "The ship is coming to pick us up, and take these" she pointed to the pile of thugs "to jail, is that Sally Jackson's kid?" She asked, the dude next to me nodded and kept whispering sweet nothings to Percy. "Tell that plane to hurry, if they take to much longer the kid won't make it!" I growl out. Just then I heard the sounds of a shield plane landing, we rush outside and rush the kid past the shocked agents. Natasha stays back to direct the shield agents. I rush with the one good, caring thug, to the medic bay. Where doctors take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful readers!  
> Hope you like this chapter, and I have one thing to ask you... should Percy be a water mutant or just a water loving kid? As always ask me anything I will try and answer.   
> from Spawned Not Born


	4. Chapter 4

[Percy Pov.]  
I slowly start to wake up, I groan, everything hurt and was aching. I started to hear music.  
"*It kills me not to know this,  
But I've al but just forgotten,  
What the color of her eyes of where,  
Or her scars and how she got got them,   
As the telling signs of age rain down,  
A single tear is droppin'   
Through the valleys of an aging face  
That this world has forgotten...  
There is no reconciliation that will but me in my place and there is no time like the present-" I drifted back off into the dark peacefulness inside me.  
When I finally can through for good a new song was playing   
"*... we are   
Revolution radio  
Operation no control   
The headlines   
My loves bullet proof  
Legalize the truth-"   
The song stops as I open my eyes, a worried face hovers over mine  
"You ok kid, you where out for a while there" the worried male face says "You saved me" I whisper quietly, tears start making rivers down my face as I leap and cling onto him like he was my tie to the mortal world(wink, wink)  
Mystical time skip of mysteries   
[Clint/Hawkeye's Pov.]  
The kid leaped at me and clung on to me like I pulled him out of hell (hehe...) I just held him and rubbed small relaxing circles on his back. After 20 minutes, I heard Percy's breathing even out. I tried to put him down on the bed but he had a death grip on me, he whimpered. I sighed, this will be a long night. I carefully lay down with him on the bed and stroke his hair and back. Eventually I nod off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter... comment if you got the references! :)
> 
> * Savior by Rise Against   
> * Revolution Radio by Green Day  
> from Spawned Not Born


	5. Chapter 5

[Clint/Hawkeye's Pov.]

I woke up to a warm weight on my chest, I looked down. I saw Percy curled up on my chest. I gentility shook him awake, he mumbled something I couldn't make out and curled tighter into my chest.   
I sighed and said "Come on Percy we have to get you up and ready for the day, and you need some food." At the mention of food he shot up and stared at me its big doe eyes. "Come on," I whisper to him "I bet the have pancakes." He scrambled off of me and started bouncing off the walls, I smiled.   
Line break  
Percy ate like he was starved for days which he probably was I realized, as Percy went for his third servings of pancakes.  
Line break once again  
Fury called us to his office, all the way there Percy clung to me like a little monkey. When we got to his office there was a bunch of agents there. "What's going on here?" I question while hiding Percy behind my back and backing toward the door. "We are giving Percy to child care." Fury states. "Like hell you are!" I growled.   
Getting into a fighting stance, Percy cowered behind me. Then one of the 12 agents in the room rushed me, I straight out sucker punched him, he was out like a light. The second and third want down in the same way, an elbow to the temple took them out.   
The six rushed me after a small scuffle four had me pined, two had Percy. Five were passed out on the floor from me and surprisingly one from Percy's own doing, seeing how badly he was injured.   
Percy was thrashing around like the devil himself was approaching him which might have been the case, but it was Fury who was approaching him. Fury had a needle in his hand. All of a sudden he jabbed it into Percy's neck it didn't affect Percy.   
[Third Person Pov.]  
Eight injections of sedative later Percy just STARTED to look a LITTLE drowsy. At the tenth he whispered "save me Daddy" then he passed out. Clint's struggling increased ten fold, eight more agents were called in to hold him down as Percy was taken into child care. After he was off the helicarrier the agents slowly got off Clint.   
He glared at everyone of them then glared at Fury. He turned on his heels and marched toward the door he was almost there when Fury spoke up, " It was for the best Clint. I can't have one of the two top agents going soft." Clint pauses at the drop then spat over his shoulder, "F*k you. You only have one top agent now." Fury sputtered, "Y-you can't quit, you have no skills out side of this." "Your right Fury, I'm not quitting. I'm just not going on any missions." Clint shot back.   
He then disappeared into the vents. He didn't come out of them or talk to anyone for 8 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the twist?!?!  
> Sorry for making Fury the bad guy but I never really liked him.   
> from Spawned Not Born


	6. Chapter 6

[time skip two years later]  
[Percy Pov.]  
I-I-I can't take it any more! I'm going! This stupid orphanage. Why am I still here you ask? Well that question has a simple answer, no one wants an abused kid who is afraid of them, no one wants a kid who doesn't talk to them, and NO ONE wants a kid who is as f*ck up as me.

I have to go. In five years I have yet to make a friend in this place. I am constantly bullied physically and mentally. Coming in sedated, covered in bandages, and scars didn't help my case. And not talking makes the other kids accuse me of seeking attention, don't they see i just want to hid in the background. So at ten years old my choices were to either run away and maybe see bow guy again who in the short time I have known him felt like safety and a like a dad. Or end my own existence on this planet and maybe see my mom again. After lots of deliberating I chose to run away. So off I go with my back pack filled with things I will need, a memory of my mom smiling at me, and a memory of the closest one I had to a dad.

 

[time skip two years later]

[Percy Pov.]

I some how found my way to Acadia national park in Main about six months after running away from that orphanage in New York. I have been living here for about a year and a half, at least I think, living without human contact has its ups and down. Winters are hard but as the animals that live here survive I found a way to survive as well. I am more animal than human now. 

I have run with the wolves, hunted with the foxes, gathered with the squirrels, become creative with the raccoons. I have wandered silently with the deer, and I have slept with the bears. Each animal has taught me many things, I have become family with them all. If one is sick it comes and finds me. I speak with the forest and it speaks with me. Along the way I have found out I have a vast control over water. I live a peaceful existence here, but I know how have defend my home and families.

At this moment my wolf pack runs up, breaking me out of my head. I wiggle in the traditional greeting, they want me to run under the moon with them to a weird site they have found with the help of the deer. I agree to come and we run, the wind nipping at my heels I join the howl with one of my own. All to soon we are at the site, it's a camp site. We circle it yipping, barking and howling. Out of the one tent comes a male in a red and black suit, he looks funny. He grabs one of the gun at this side, and starts waving it wildly around the cleaning, "Come out, Come out , Where ever you are!' he cackles wildly. the alpha of the wolf pack comes up to me and communicates to me that it is time I rejoined society. I nod somberly, the wool pack comes up and brushes good-bye. They howl 'so long' as the run back home I howl 'see you again my family' in reply, I get more yips and howls in return. The man in the clearing looks confused. Now how do I go about this without being shot? 

[Deadpool Pov.]

I was awakened to howls, yips, and barks,'uh oh' I thought wolves. I come out of my tent waving around my gun trying to ward them off. But, not one of the wolves approached, instead it sounded like they were leaving... and saying good-bye to one. Wait... what am I thinking? I need more sleep. I walk back into my tent, put away my guns, and fall asleep, again.

[time skip the morning]

I walk up an everything is like normal, I must have dreamed up last night. I walk out of my tent, stretch and look around my little clearing. Everything seems fi- WAIT WHAT IS THAT!?!? At the edge of the woods is a little figure I slide my guns out of there holsters, and walk towards it. Right as I step into the woods the figure's eyes shoot open and fix on me. I pause, it's a little kid. He puts his hands up in a 'I surrender motion' and slowly stands, almost if not to startle me. 

It's a boy. His eyes stay trained on my guns that I have out. I put them away," Well hello there little one. What are you doing out here all alone... " I trail off. How would a kid like this get out here. I look over him again. His clothes were dirty and torn, not to mention too small, but it was not that, that held my attention, it was the wolf hair that seemed to be clinging to him. "Your the kid that runs with the animals aren't you." I question. I had heard about a kid who lives up in Acadia national park all alone. When he is sited he alway with a group of animals. after each siting they send up a search part to look for him, but they never find any traces of him, he has been the ghost of this pack for about two years. But, why is he here with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!   
> From Spawned Not Born


	7. Chapter 7

[Percy Pov.]  
[Time Skip 4 Years]

It is four years after Deadpool took me in and trained me. And two years after he took me on one of his 'jobs', it was a success. I am now 16 and am a fighting machine. Three years ago Deadpool got me to have a full conversation, granted I still don't like to talk much but will if I need to.

[Flashback, Three Years Earlier]  
I stare at Deadpool, as he gets ready for his next 'job'. The 'job' take out a dangerous mafia group...

 

I want to go to...

 

Deadpool thinks it's too dangerous...

 

I still want to go, I could help...

 

He refuses...

 

So I stare at him...

 

And I have been for a while...

 

Two days to be exact...

 

I don't need much sleep...

 

But he does...

 

And he can't with me staring at him...

 

I am so coming with...

 

Just a little more staring...

 

"FINE!!!!!!!"

 

 

 

There it is.....*smug smile*

 

Deadpool runs his hands through his hair. "Could can come with...If you stop STARING AT ME!!!!" I pump my fists in the air and give an ear to ear smile. I get to go with! I start to rush around gathering my things. I look back at Deadpool and his passed out face first on the ground. I sigh, mind you it was so quiet even if anyone was around they wouldn't be able to tell I even made a sound. I guess we will be leaving later than expected...

Oh well at least I can come...

 

I'm not ashamed of what I did.

 

Until he wakes up I could go exploring and make friend with the local animals. Every place we have camped at I have made friends with the local wild life. Pool(A/N Deadpool nickname... sorry... not sorry... they form a big brother little brother bond... I would say father son but Clint fills that place... I'll stop stalling now... onwards with the story*yells at top of lungs, while charging towards keyboard*.) always asks why I even bother I will probably never see them again. I always, every time, just shrug. Though I do have my reasons, who knows when I may need help and the animals could one day help me, and I just like marking animal friends. Any way off we go exploring!

[Time Skip To When Deadpool Wakes Up]  
[Deadpool Pov.]  
When I wake up it's night, the kid, Percy he wrote in the dirt to me the other day. Is no where to be seen. I sigh probably 'making friends with the local animals. Why, no one knows why he does it. I look over and a little blue bird is staring at me I stare back and tell it "Could you go get Percy please?" I feel so weird talking to a bird, those it just nodded to me and flew off.   
Now what to do with Percy, I'm worried about this latest mission, he is coming with. I'm worried he will be hurt, Yes I know what your thinking *in gasping girly voice* 'Is Deadpool going soft!!!' *in normal voice* NO! I'm not it's just that I feel bad for the kid he still won't let me casually touch him with out him flinching. During practice he is steely, strong, and fearless, but after he when back into his protective shell. I was worried about him, the little bugger has grown on me. And speak of the devil, the howling of wolves is all around me now. I put my hand on my knife though I don't draw it. Percy comes running at what looks like an easy pace, not a bead of sweat on his body. Though if you look around him the wolves are struggling to keep pace with him panting and grunting.

[Time Skip To Mission]  
[Deadpool Pov.]

I had told Percy to stay back and guard the exit. Lets just say he wasn't happy...

I got him to stay out of danger though...

 

I entered the building guns blazing, shoring everyone and everything in my way. There where now only a fourth of the organization, AKA mafia, AKA my targets, left. 

 

Then I ran out of rounds.... 

 

So I took out my swords and started chopping everyone and everything in my path to smithereens. 

Until......... 

 

one of my swords got stuck......... 

 

in a thick metal pipe..........

 

In a wall......

 

Cr*p....

 

S*t....

 

Poop....

There goes my other sword....

 

In a body.....

 

 

Lodged in the spine.......

 

 

 

Oh Well time for the knives.....

 

 

Lets just say they where shot out of my hands....

 

And I was knocked out...

 

 

 

With bullets....

 

 

And now I am tied down to a chair....

 

 

In my underpants....

 

 

With no back up....

 

In comes the main mob boss. I am on deep s*t. The mob boss walks closer to me, with a knife in his hands. He starts in Italian, "I know about you healing factor, though I should let you still feel pain. And know I don't have to worry about killing you!" 'poop this will hurt' I think to myself. I close my eyes and get ready for the pain. It never comes, there is no sound in the room....

 

Not even the sound of breathing....

 

I look up and there in the middle of a field of body's is my unofficial apprentice. I stare at him, he walks over cuts my binds and hands me my suit. I take the suit even though I have no idea where he got it from.  
"Don't you ever, ever tell me to stay behind, ever again!" His unused voice rasps out, as he wraps me in a rib crushing hug.

 

[End Of Flashback]  
[Percy Pov.]

Ever since that mission Deadpool never left me behind. He also started calling me silent revenge, I liked it and it stuck. I have finished my apprenticeship with Deadpool a year ago. We still join up on missions once in a while, and we will always have each other's back's. My phone, it was a burner, started ring. I looked at the caller ID, speak of the devil, it's Deadpool. I pick up the phone. "Hello! Little grasshopper!" Comes blaring through the phone, Deadpool being Deadpool. "...." "Hey, I'm with the Avengers right now and they don't believe I had an apprentice who is like a brother. Mind stoping by?" He says cheerily into the phone. "Sure be there in a little." I respond in a flat voice. I hang up and smile to myself, why not? This could be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for the slow update. I had no ideas and finally my sister forced me to write because she really wanted to know what happens next. And if She does you guys and gals probably do to, well I hope you enjoyed!  
> From Spawned Not Born


	8. Chapter 8

[Timeskip After Call]  
[Deadpool Pov.]  
As I hung up I turned to the avengers, they looked at me expectingly, "He will be here soon!" I exclaim.  
"Why is 'he'?" Black widow questions suspiciously.  
"You'll see!" I teasingly reply. She grits her teeth, as we when back to our movie.(Jason Born, oh hi it's Deadpool!)(A/N sorry he force we to!)   
I knew that since I asked him to show up and prove his existence. And since he was of corse he was my adopted younger brother he had to make an entrance...

 

 

 

 

Maybe.....

 

 

 

 

Hopefully...

 

 

 

 

 

 

We finished the movie and I started to worry because Percy wasn't here yet. At least he wasn't until the lights were turned on and I saw a shadow was cast over me. I quickly looked up to see Percy with his eyes glued to the screen, shoving pop corn in his mouth due to his mask being pulled up. "Why hello there, you could have told me you were here." I say happily over joyed he was here. The avengers whipped around to see who I was talking to. Percy just patted my head in a comforting matter, I snorted out a laugh at the antics of my brother . "Silent Revenge..." Natasha hissed out, she pulls her guns and Clint follows suit. Percy waves at both of them without looking, a smirk on his face. I know that smirk, I grin,"What did you do?" excitement showing in my voice. He reached behind the sofa and grabbed a sack, he dumped the sack out on the couch. Out poured all the weapons Natasha and Clint own. 

The two assassins fired at Percy, but instead of bullets out of the guns came a shower of flower petals. The guns them started playing a certain Disney song that everyone knows and loves, 'Let It Go'. That was all it was all it took for me as I crashed to the ground howling with laughter, Percy fall beside me after a few seconds, filled with silent laughter.  
Clint and Natasha were seething.

 

 

 

 

It was a good day...

 

 

 

 

Then Percy looked at Clint who's face was contorted in fury. Percy froze then curled into a tiny little ball on the floor. "Sh*t, he's having a flashback!" I yell. Percy whimpers and curls in impossibly tighter, I look to the avengers and see them all frozen in there own shock. As I turn back to Percy I only see a massive glob of fur covering him. Clint took a step forward and all the raccoons in unison looked at him and hissed, then they snuggled back up to Percy comforting him.   
I look to the avengers once again and analyze their expressions. Tony looks horrified about the whimpering kid and all the raccoons in his building. Steve looks worried about Percy. Thor looked sad, he know a terrifying flashback when he sees one. Natasha looks like she is trying to solve a complicated puzzle. And Clint looks horrified and like he was taking a really big dump.

I sighed know that Percy wouldn't come out of this until morning at the least. The worst part was I had no idea what his flashbacks were about and I also knew that I can't help him at all. All the people in the room look at me at the same time. I put my hand up in surrender,"I have no idea about his past."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow Updating, I normally write this story on a different site and on my phone, meaning I need my computer to post here and I didn't have access to it.  
> sorry  
> From   
> Spawned Not Born


	9. Chapter 9

[Deadpool Pov.]  
[The Next Day]

I managed to dodged all of the Avengers questions last night, how I don't know. But I'm starting to get worried, it's 3:00 PM the day after he started the flashback and Percy is still in the past. Only one of his other flashbacks has lasted this long. It was soon after he came to me...

 

[Flashback, One Month After Percy Went To Deadpool]

I had woken up earlier than usual today for some reason. I walked into Percy's tent without knocking going to wake him up early for training. But I froze right as I stepped into the tiny tent. Percy didn't have a shirt on...

 

 

 

 

His back was covered in scars...

 

 

 

 

No skin left untouched by injuries...

 

 

 

 

I gasped....

 

 

 

 

 

He whipped around as I yelled out, "What The HELL happened to you?!?!?"

 

 

 

 

His eye grew to the size of dinner plates, then rolled up into his head as he passed out. I ran forwards and caught him...

 

 

 

 

He didn't wake up for a while....

 

 

 

 

Three days to be exact...

 

 

 

 

I have never seen Percy without clothes on ever again...

 

 

[End Of Flashback]

 

I sighed and started to turn away from the pile of purring raccoons. When I caught a glimpse of something in the shadows by Percy and the ever present raccoons. A kid around 17 appeared from the shadows, he was in all a black ninja suit, his hair was straight and jet black, his skin was a pale olive shade, and his eyes were such a dark brown they looked black.  
His dark eyes flicked to me then back to Percy, fixating on the boy cover with furry bodies. I know him, he is the mercenary that goes by the name of Hell Hound. His services we expensive and hard to get, a lot of people go looking for him and get turned down or never find him. Thought rumor is that he has minions everywhere, the tale goes that if you whisper you request into any dark alley on a dark night, he will eventually get your request and decide if he wants to contact you. The question was though why was he here.  
I move my hands towards my swords and start building a growl deep in my throat. Hell Hound's eyes snap to me, and he raises his hands in surrender. "I mean no harm." His smooth as honey voice filling the room with warm. I narrow my eyes at him, yeah right! He looks back at Percy. Through the night Percy hasn't stopped letting out soft whimpers, but now he quiets and whines. Hell Hound rumbles in a comforting way, and Percy calms even more. The Hound's voice rings through again in the peace, "He is the reason I was drawn here. He is one of my kind." I relax even more Percy once told me that he figured out that he isn't exactly human, he didn't know what he was but he know he wasn't like everyone else. But, no one else knew this meaning this guy is trustworthy...

 

Maybe...

 

 

Always! I remove my hands from my swords and asked, "What sector and title?" He looked at me startled, but answers anyway, "prince of the Undead." Huh, interesting, I point to a peaceful Percy that the prince was trying to inch towards, "This is Silent revenge," his eyes widened slightly at the name, " his sector is Ocean, and his title is Prince of the waves." I knew this because he went to check out a pull in his gut that lead him to the sea. There was still another question I had to ask though...

"What is you status?" I inquired   
"Dom." he replied  
"His a Sub." I motion to Percy.  
The Prince still looked unsure of himself, so I quietly motioned to Percy,"Go to your Mate."  
"H-How do you know?!?" He asked jaw on the floor.  
"One you were drawn to him when he was in need, Two he quieted down at the sound of your voice got him to quiet down he never is quiet durning a flashback, and Three you care about him." I finish as I walk off the floor they were on, leaving the two mates alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people sorry about the slow update! *insert bad excuse here*
> 
> Anyways I have a question for all of you!
> 
> Who are your favorite bands?
> 
> And
> 
> What are your favorite songs?
> 
>  
> 
> Well I'll tell you mine!
> 
> Favorite bands:  
> My Chemical Romance   
> Green Day  
> Rise Against  
> Three Days Grace   
> Breaking Benjamin 
> 
> Favorite songs:  
> My Chemical Romance- Mama, Teenagers, Nanananananan, and many more!  
> Green Day- American Idiot, Revolution Radio, Say Goodbye, Bang Bang, most of the American idiot album, and most of the Revolution Radio album!  
> Rise Against- Savior, most of their songs!  
> Three Days Grace- most of their songs!
> 
> I am a huge punk/ alternative rock person! And just a plain music junky!
> 
> Goodbye! I will try to update as much as possible but I was out of country over spring break so...
> 
> I will try to update more often!
> 
> From  
> Spawned Not Born


	10. Chapter 10

Hell Hound Pov.

I was so surprised when Deadpool told me to go to my mate, the utterly gorgeous boy was still curled in a ball on the floor. His midnight black hair was wild and spiky, he had a lean swimmers frame, he was perfect. A pitiful whimper escaped his sinfully red, rosy lips and broke me out of my thoughts. I calmly walked over to my new found mate, I eased down to lay next to him, and became the big spoon to his little spoon. (for those who don't know what this, basically, means its when one person lays behind the other person while they are both on there sides.) He quickly quieted down and snuggled back against me, his eyes still tightly closed. I started to quietly rumble in a comforting manner, the sub inside of him started to purr in response. Comfortable here with my mate I began to whisper sweet nothings to the now peacefully sleeping boy in my arms.

Third Person Pov.

What the mercenary inside didn't know was that Deadpool never went far. 

Deadpool was struggling with his own thoughts and couldn't be around anyone during this time. He was happy for his little brother, Percy, but at the same time sad that he could only find comfort in someone who was not him. he quickly got over this, thinking that he would always have his brother's back and he would always have his in return, even if he had to share Percy with another. The other problem was how to break to the team that another infamous mercenary was in there tower.... this issue would be harder to solve...

The Avengers Team, they were all still trapped in there own heads from the night before. Clint was beating himself up from the inside as he fired arrow after arrow at a target in the training room, at neck breaking speeds, trying to remember why those wide sea green eyes looked so familiar. Bruce was sitting on the couch reading a book feeling sorry for the young man who was currently trapped in is own head. Steve was in the kitchen cooking a meal for the team, though his efforts seemed half-hearted and distracted. HIs mind was no where near cooking or the fact that he was boiling everything(WinkWink) but on the strange mercenaries past and what could have caused him to react so badly. Natasha was silently watching Clint from the shadows wondering why he was beating himself up so much, and if she should tell director Fury about the situation in the tower. se decide against the latter because she just couldn't trust the director of S.H.E.I.LD. after the abused little boy issue, Clint has told her the hold story shortly after coming out of the vents. Oh, and Tony, he was still freaking out that there had been raccoons in his tower....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating...  
> Pick your excuse!  
> \- I just came back from the dead  
> \- I was to lazy  
> \- I have no ideas for this story(I do now!)  
> \- I have other stories(Which I didn't update either)  
> \- I like reading more than writing
> 
> Sorry again
> 
> From  
> Spawned Not Born
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and P.S. There is a really dangerous game call Blue whale and long story short it will tell you to kill yourself after 50 day and if you don't they threaten your family and friends so everyone just be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you all think of this story? I am really excited for the rest of this one! I hope you like it too! If I made any mistakes please, please, please comment and tell me so I can fix it at soon as possible! If you are confused please say so and I will include a history explaining everything until then I will tell you this. Cat hybrids are seen as property and are submissive they go through heats and are seen as defenseless and only used to serve a dominant. Dog/Wolf hybrids are seen as above all submissive hybrids, they are dominant and can be cruel, they can also smell a sub in heat. Both hybrids get traits and stronger sense from there other animal half. Bye and thank you so much!  
> From Spawned Not Born
> 
>  
> 
> (does anyone get the reference, if not I will reveal it next chapter!!)


End file.
